


Blue Night

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Comforting Garak, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Bashir, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Insomnia, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Bashir, character provides comfort to pregnant partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Garak/pregnant Julian Bashir, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous, Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Blue Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akingnotaprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/gifts).




End file.
